A Year's Worth of Passion
by Shiro-Tora-Ne
Summary: A boy named Tamachi is in a secret relationship with a popular 4th year named Aki. Graduation nears and they'll be separated for 1 year. Aki comes up with an idea that'll put a year's worth of their love for each other into one unforgettable night. Lemon


**Warning: **This is a **Lemon.** Meaning there will be a sex scene. So please, when it does happen, don't go reviewing saying why did it become like this and so on because I did warn you, and this notice is proof of it. So I will give you a head's up for people who may be wary of the Sex Scene. It will occur in Chapter 3. It'll be mentioned in Chapter 2 but Chapter 3 will be nothing but Lemon. You've been warned!

* * *

**A Year's Worth of Passion**

_Chapter 1: Realization_

It had been quite a while. His time with her had seemed like heaven. Although he did wish that this would last forever. Secretly meeting up after school and eating lunch together on the roof during Lunch Break. The two were close acquaintances during Middle School and they starting seeing one another when he became a 1st year in her High School.

They were hesitant at first to start something because he knew she had many admirers that would do anything to have her as their girlfriend, even to the point of hurting a potential boyfriend she could have had in a past experience 3 years before. So he came up with an idea. The idea was to keep their relationship a secret. She was against the idea at first because she thought it would be unfair to both of them to bottle up there affections for one another during school but somehow he finally could convince her.

You see, another reason why he thought of the idea was because he didn't want to ruin her reputation at her High School because she was dating him, of course he didn't ever tell her that reason. She was a very popular student at Daiko Academy and he was just a slightly above average student that barely ever stood out, whether it be good or bad.

He is around 166cm and 57kg, so he was not that tall nor _too_ short and weighed just fine. He's a very friendly personality and nice aura about him. He has many close friends, while others do respect him from being shown his kindness. He's a good athlete, being on the Soccer and Basketball team, though he wasn't much MVP material, though he did have a couple of good games where you could say he was. His name was Tamachi Komuro.

His girlfriend was one of the most popular girls of her grade. She's a very sweet personality and a wonderful aura about her that seems to attract many people's attention, being male or female. She has many friends and admirers, and only 3 friends she can fully trust, not including Tamachi since they are now together. She is exceptionally smart and tends to always get straight A's. When it comes to sports she seems to stand out the most for being her Volleyball team's MVP. She is Daiko Academy's Vice President. She is around 170cm and 46kg, while having a nice figure. Her name is Aki Hirasawa.

From when they first started dating up to this point, adding up to two years, they've been nearly inseparable when they had their secret moments during and after school. They cared and had very deep feelings for each other. Whenever some guy approached Aki in an affectionate way out of class, Tamachi would always be in the background death glaring at him and she would just giggle and, as politely and harmless as possible, reject any confessions or invitations to anything unless one of her close friends, which all of them knew of their relationship, could come with.

Although Tamachi wasn't the only one with a possessive side to them. Aki too, would also be watching from the background whenever some girl who wasn't close friends with him were to approach him, in an affectionate way or not. He'd just smile, help the girl with whatever she needed, or reject her politely and walk off to meet with Aki on the roof to convince her that nothing happened and that he wasn't flirting with the girl or anything. Sometimes when he failed to convince her, he'd get a few soft hits from an upset and pouting Aki that he'd just chuckle off.

That was exactly how Aki and Tamachi's small world was for them for those two years. Simple, yes, but it was more than good enough for the two of them. They continued their everyday school day schedule like the past two years, until during mid-second semester of Tamachi's 3rd and Aki's 4th year where reality finally struck Tamachi.

-x-

Before that, he was just in homeroom looking at the board with a normal, yet thoughtful expression on his face. Although, his thoughts were far from the problems and solutions on the board, but they were of Aki. He thought of what she could be possibly doing in her class.

"She's probably taking notes and helping out one of her classmates that's having some trouble" he thought to himself and smiled, "I wonder what we'll do today after school….."

"She did say that she's going to pick out a dress for her graduation and bring me along so maybe today…." He thought. Then at that moment it struck him. His eyes widened slightly and he dropped his pencil that he was holding to his desk below.

"Oh no….. Graduation…. She'll be going to college and I'll still be here!" the thoughts screamed into his head. "Who knows what'll happen in a whole year! She might find some other guy and leave me during then! She might get over me and find me annoying later one! She-" his thoughts were interrupted when his close friend Domeki slammed his hand onto Tamachi's desk to wake him up from his thoughts.

"Hey Tamachi! Snap out of it! We know you really like her but you'll see her soon, so stop wasting your time thinking of her and be with the real deal who's on the roof waiting for you!" he said.

"… Yeah…. I suppose.." Tamachi still had a blank expression while getting up, and noticing this, Domeki stopped him by the door.

"What's the matter Tamachi?" he said, with concern in his voice for his childhood friend.

"Reality caught up with me Domeki…." Tamachi said as slight anger weld up within him, not at Domeki but at himself.

"What do you mean?"

"…. I'm going to lose Aki if she graduates…" he said as he punched the side of the door.

"Wha-?" Before Domeki could even finish, Tamachi was off and running towards the stairs that lead to the one he found precious in his life.

"I can't lose her, I won't!" he thought as he ran up the stairs. "I can't tell her about this though. I don't want to worry her."

He opened the door and saw a familiar sight before him. Aki, sitting on a large soft cotton mat with a bento in her lap. When she saw him, he already hid the panic and fear he felt just a moment ago. She smiled and said, "I made your favorite Komuro-kun, so let's eat. I believe it's my turn to feed you today." ‹‡›

* * *

**Author's Note: **The only reason why this is a lemon, despite the fact that Aki and Tamachi are somewhat of an innocent couple is because I wanted to try doing a Lemon as an experiment. This won't be the only Lemon I make, but this is more of a "me trying to expand into a new territory of writing" thing. So I do hope you enjoy this story! Stay tuned for next Month's Chapter! I will update Dragon Sword and Lost soon so I hope you enjoy and try to read those too and review! Thanks!

Laterz!

* * *

This Story and Chapter was brought to you by _**Point Blank Projects (c)**_ and _**A Type-02 Productions.**_


End file.
